


Petty Pleasures

by forgetcanon



Series: and love was their savior [14]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: F/M, Listen Kreia is the Ultimate Buzzkill, Making Out, electric arms aren't good for second base, maybe lock the door next time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetcanon/pseuds/forgetcanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiniat leaned her hip on Bao-Dur’s workbench. “Doing anything in particular?”</p><p>He didn’t look up from the mess of wires and circuits in front of him. “Seeing if I can do anything about the power distribution. I believe with some tweaking I can improve the diversion of power during combat away from nonessential systems…” He glanced up, took in the heat in Tiniat’s gaze, and cleared his throat. His lips quirked up at the corners. “It’s nothing that can’t wait.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petty Pleasures

“If you are manipulating the alien, that is one thing, but I believe you are aware of the complexity of the relationships aboard this ship. The alien is already bound strongly to you- At the very least, if you must indulge your lusts, engage a follower more likely to stray. Foster their dependence on you.”

Kreia's voice had been icy. Tiniat's reply had been just as chilly: "I don't give a damn about your opinion on this matter."

Her old teacher had sat in silence for a long, long moment, jaw tense. Tiniat knew that if Kreia's eyes had been functional, she would have found herself on the receiving end of a hard glare. As it was, she knew Kreia was giving her the purely mental equivalent. Maybe judging her for not giving an explanation. Maybe reproving her for limiting Kreia's access to a single portion of her life, when the Force and thus her teachings had no such restriction. 

In the end, Kreia had only said, "Very well. Only keep in mind that your enemies will have no such qualms. Do you think you hold a position of such strength that you can willingly allow yourself a weak spot, for such a petty reason as lust?"

"As I said. I don't give a damn about your opinion on this matter."

Their lesson had ended soon after. Tiniat fumed for a moment in the hall. As though feelings could be turned off to optimize the strategic value of every person one encountered- as though half of the crew wouldn't even be with them if they did not feel strongly- Kreia herself admired Tiniat for being a leader, which necessarily involved feeling- As though Kreia's motivation for speaking didn't stem mostly from the fact that Bao-Dur was not a human-

She allowed herself two minutes to be angry. Then she moved the bubbling pot of her frustration to the back burner, to be visited another time. She wanted to perform a round of the ship before everyone drifted away to bed.

Bao-Dur, of course, was last. He slept in the garage nowadays, on a cot that he'd picked up on Nar Shadaa. Tiniat had been sitting on jokes about how much vigorous activity the thing could take since she'd first seen the thing, long before she'd actually gotten up the nerve to kiss Bao-Dur. Her eyes landed on it and she smiled slightly. One day soon...

And, hells, after Kreia's little lecture Tiniat was feeling petty. 

Tiniat leaned her hip on Bao-Dur’s workbench. “Doing anything in particular?”

He didn’t look up from the mess of wires and circuits in front of him. “Seeing if I can do anything about the power distribution. I believe with some tweaking I can improve the diversion of power during combat away from nonessential systems…” He glanced up, took in the heat in Tiniat’s gaze, and cleared his throat. His lips quirked up at the corners. “It’s nothing that can’t wait.”

Tiniat grinned and waved a hand at the door behind her. It shut.

“Nifty.” His neutral tone was offset by the way he was already tugging the glove off his right hand. (His left, as usual, he kept far away from both his body and hers. Neither of them wanted to treat electrical burns. Or to explain to Mical how either of them could even get electrical burns.)

Tiniat hopped up on the workbench and drew him in by the hips. His eyebrow quirked in surprise and she could feel his stifled chuckle. He leaned in and murmured, “Someone’s eager," against her lips. 

She was happy to confirmed his remark. It was nice, to be able to let her mind drift, to let go of the dread hanging over the ship, to focus on the moment and the heat between them. Tiniat pressed her satisfied smile onto his lips and let her hands wander. Bao-Dur kept himself in  _excellent_ shape, soft fat over dense muscle.

He slid his own under the edge of her sweater. “Yes,” she sighed, and he kissed his way across her jaw, lipping her pulse point as his callused hand explored the skin of her waist. She wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, guiding him to the sensitive spot under her jaw-

The door slid open.

Bao-Dur’s hand hit the workbench so fast he might have bruised himself. Their heads jerked around to stare back at Atton while he stared at them, wide eyes bouncing between the two of them. Tiniat had some idea of what they must look like, with her chest heaving and legs wrapped around Bao-Dur's waist. 

“P-Put a kriffing sign up!” he stammered, before turning on his heel and fleeing down the hall.

Tiniat snorted. Bao-Dur laughed quietly. “Well, this is awkward…”

“Sure, sure,” she said, gesturing at the door to close itself again. No point in scarring Mical or the Handmaiden, too. That done, she turned back to Bao-Dur, and found herself laughing in earnest. 

“What?”

“Y-your face- my lipstick-”

By the time they managed to clean the red off his mouth and hers, the mood was pretty much gone. She'd have to talk to Atton about this- Or, perhaps, never speak of it to him again. Just another messy item to add to her plate. 

 _Maybe Kreia has a point_ , part of her said.

But Bao-Dur smiled softly and wished her a good night, and the rest of her replied, _Maybe it's worth it_.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://babedur.tumblr.com/post/140726396516/49-bao-and-the-exile), in shorter form. Companion to [this](http://babedur.tumblr.com/post/110832889381/nsfw-ish-under-the-cutmore-atton-just-meant-to).


End file.
